


I Have To, Boromir

by TylaLynn323



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 10th Walker, Boromir Lives, F/M, Gandalf Is a Little Shit, Gandalf Meddles, It's Always Gandalf's Fault, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, Pregnant Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylaLynn323/pseuds/TylaLynn323
Summary: A new take on GIME. “Who are you?” I scooted back quickly, hands automatically covering my stomach. Gandalf’s eyes twinkled, “I think the true question here my dear is … Who are you?” A pregnant 20 year old falls into Middle Earth, and is by necessity dragged along on the journey. Only to Lothlorien of course. Of course.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Original Female Character(s), Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! Here is my first LOTR fic on Ao3. It's a trope that no one's actually truly explored before, so I hope you like it! :D

Hello. My Name is Naomi Ruth, and I know what you're thinking. “Why is she here? What is she? Who is she?” Yada yada yada. Truth is … I don’t know why I’m here. I barely even know how I got here. I’m sure you're wondering, “Why is she such a cliche?”

I mean yeah, I’ve read those stories where the girl ends up in Middle Earth and goes on some epic journey that isn’t even actually hers to go on, and she completely hijacks the plot, deciding that  _ this one _ must die and  _ that one  _ must live. You’ve seen them. You know what I mean. And sure! I did fall into Middle Earth, I did go on the journey, and I did fall in love and all that. Damn it, I’m rambling. My point is … It happened to me. All of it. I didn’t ask for it, and I damn well didn’t want it, but I’m here now and I’m just going to make the best with what I’ve got.

My name is Naomi Ruth, and oh … did I mention I was pregnant?

**^.^**

It all started really innocently. Literally. My parents and I were at a baby store, looking for supplies to fill the baby room with. Diapers, onesies, etc. Oh there was this really cute one with little dinosaur feet and a chicken head. So cute. Anyway, we had been just leaving to head back home when I started having a dizzy spell, which was so  _ not _ normal for me that my mom panicked and wanted to call an ambulance. I couldn’t help giving her a deadpan roll of my eyes. Hey, it shut her up. After all, if I was well enough to silently sass, I was definitely okay.

When it passed, Dad helped me up and we went back to the house so that I could rest. Well, when we got home, without warning I just passed out. Like, immediately when I set foot through the door.

Then I went through the whole dreamland thing, I rode the bubble merry-go-round, and then I paid the Velociraptor 50 bucks to ride the T-Rex (yes, an actual T-Rex), and then I was immediately swarmed by hundreds of dogs, all desperately trying to lick me. It was heaven. Then of course, I just  _ had _ to wake up.

Of course, I really didn’t want to, seeing as how immediately on waking I was greeted with the wrong end of a sword.  _ The pointy end _ . Did I mention I’m deathly afraid of blades?

**^.^**

My eyes followed the extremely shiny sword all the way up to see the face of the man wielding it. And oh man, was it a sight. A beautiful goatee, gorgeous blue eyes, and shoulder-length blonde hair … mmm, was I still dreaming? Cause if not, it’s really embarrassing that I’m practically salivating.

My gaze wandered once more to take in the other eight people around me. They were all looking eerily familiar. There was the grey guy, with like a long beard, long grey robes, and a really bad similarity to Ian McKellen. Like,  _ what _ ? I should just call him Gandalf, and get it over with.

The others were all legitimate look-alikes to the other characters of Lord of the Rings, which I really should commend them on their excellent cosplay ability as soon as Pointy over here moved his sword. I snickered. Innuendo.

Still, maybe I should ask because I’m surrounded by 9 strangers, actually I’m surrounded by nine strange  _ men _ . I immediately began to hyperventilate. Okay, okay, bad memories, bad memories. I scooted back quickly against a tree behind me, hands automatically covering my stomach.

“Who are you?”

Gandalf’s eyes twinkled. “I think the real question here, my dear is …  _ Who _ are  _ you _ ?”

“Naomi Ruth Huston.” That really came out quicker than I intended. “Now, can ya’ll please answer my question? Who the hell are you?” I was trying to subtly calm myself down, but I was failing miserably. My small stomach bump was finally revealed as I raised my hand to my chest. Pointy’s eyes widened, and he immediately took away his sword. Well, that took care of that.

I ignored my rambling brain and the all too knowing look in look-alike Gandalf’s eyes, and looked over all nine again. Well, the Aragorn cosplayer really managed to capture Aragorn's expressions perfectly. Like, seriously good job dude, and where did he get that awesome Evenstar reproduction? I mean, I have some Evenstar earrings I got on Etsy, that I’m actually wearing right now, but they’re nowhere near the level of pure perfection that was his necklace. The elf was waay too pretty. Like, couldn’t he make Legolas look a  _ little _ less … pretty? Why does his face look like Orlando Bloom? Whatever. My gaze fixed incredulously on the shorter members. The dwarf …. He looked exactly like Gimli! Same height too. This was getting entirely too realistic. And … the hobbits. Were hobbit sized. And they looked like Hobbits.

My eyes wildly darted back up to stare at Pointy still standing in front of me, and I shrieked. He looked exactly like Boromir! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT!

Gandalf chuckled, drawing a glare from me, “It seems that you recognize us. Welcome to Arda, Miss Huston.”

I’m not ashamed to admit that I fainted right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up slowly, expecting to see the hovering face of my Mom fussing and worrying. I mean, I would worry too. I think I must have hit my head … I had the strangest dream …

I screamed as I woke up to the pudgy face of Samwise Gamgee which looked extremely close in my almost delirious mind. The other eight immediately jumped to their feet and grabbed their weapon, but when they saw Sam’s embarrassed face and the bewildered expression of their impromptu guest, they relaxed and put them away.

Gandalf smiled from his seat across the fire. “Ah, Miss Huston. You’re awake, I see.”

My eyebrows rose. “Yeah. I guess so.” I grunted as I pushed myself to a sitting position. I looked around and sighed when I realized how long I’d been unconscious for. The moon was already high in the sky, and the forest around us was dark and foreboding. I shivered. I distracted myself with the wizard, “So, you’re not one of those fun Gandalfs that is just really a grumpy old sweetheart, are you? Your one of the mischievous, meddling ones?”

All the members of the group turned sharp eyes to me, probably wondering either how crazy I was or how much of a threat I was. I’m betting on the latter. Gandalf merely chuckled, “I like to believe I am a bit of both, young one. Now come, sit closer to the fire. You look cold.”

I shrugged. Not much else for it was there? As I sat down, my hand reflexively came up to my stomach to rub it slightly, and I subconsciously began to feel nervous when I saw some of the others following the gesture. I hugged myself. I  _ definitely _ did not feel safe enough to let them have access to my baby. No, I’ve seen those fics. They open themselves up and are too trusting, and then all of the sudden there’s like a massive betrayal and the main character is irrevocably damaged.

I really wanted to roll my eyes at myself, but that would look weird to the others. God, I could be such a  _ dork _ sometimes.

“So … Gandy.” He glared slightly, but I just grinned. Hah! See how  _ you _ like being annoyed. “What am I doing here? You look all … meddley, so I’m thinking it’s all your fault.” I frowned at the word that actually  _ wasn’t _ a word. Eh, it worked. Sort of. Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow.

Seriously … what is it with Arda and eyebrows? Everybody has these intense eyebrows. It’s so annoying. Mine are like thin wisps that I can’t actually get to  _ look _ …  _ anything _ . Aragorn smoked as he watched both me and Gandalf closely. I could see Legolas’s nose wrinkle at the smoke, and I inwardly grinned. That  _ should not _ be as funny as it was. It just wasn’t fair.

“Ah. Well. I  _ may _ have had something to do with it.” Oh you  _ may have _ , huh?

I glared furiously, “ _ May have?! _ Gandalf, if you had brought me here at  _ any other time _ , I would’ve been  _ happy _ , deliriously happy even, to help you all on this thing, but in case you haven’t noticed …  _ I’m pregnant! _ ” I hissed that last part, “I don’t know  _ what _ you were thinking, but there is  _ no way _ I’m endangering my baby to go on this journey, okay? So just send me back  _ now. _ ”

Gandalf frowned guiltily, “I … was not particularly aware of your … condition, my dear. And … I’m afraid I cannot send you back.”

I’m pretty sure the whole fellowship looked at him in shock, but I could only glare. If he  _ thought _ that he could  _ manipulate  _ me when I’ve  _ clearly _ stated …  _ exactly _ what I thought of this! That meddlesome, annoying, no-good, fictional WIZARD! I snarled a bit, and it drew Pippin’s gaze. His raised eyebrows were so adorable. Gah! Hormones! Focus, Naomi.

“What. Did. You. Say?”

Gandalf’s stare was dangerous, “Don’t take that tone with me, young lady. I simply spent too much energy getting you  _ here _ , that I do not have enough to send you back. Not to mention that there’s been a slight tear in the fabric of the universe that I’ll have to discuss with Galadriel,” He mumbled that last part, but we all heard him. He shook his head and raised his head again, “Still, I believe she can help you get back to your world.”

I gaped at him. “Gandalf.  _ I know _ what you all go through before this Fellowship reaches Lothlorien. I know you know that I know this.  _ It’s too dangerous _ . In case you didn’t hear, there is  _ no way _ I’m risking my baby in that … that …” I decided not to mention my opinion of Moria, given the audience. “Gandalf, I  _ can’t  _ go with you. Just … send me back to Rivendell if you must! But I  _ can not go _ .”

His sigh was weary. “Very well, I shall send you along your way with a small map. I’m sure you can find your way through this terrain. Just be sure to avoid the orcs now, hmm?”

I started to cry. Stupid hormones. “Gandalf, that’s  _ not fair _ . Stop trying to manipulate me!”

He looked sympathetic, but he gazed at her seriously. “No, little one. It is not fair. Nothing is.”

“I’m right! You know I am! I shouldn’t come! My baby...”

He cut her off a trifle impatiently, “Your child will be fine. They will be surrounded by 5 excellent warriors,” I smiled through my tears when he included himself,  _ proud old man _ , “And they will be very well protected.”

_ If you only knew, dude. If you only knew. _


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, well, it might be all right with  _ you _ , but I’m sure that everyone else has a problem with it. I come from a democracy. Well … sort of, and if there’s one thing I’ve learned is that every vote counts...sort of. Anyway!  _ Maybe _ , we should ask what all these fine gentlemen think of this ridiculously dangerous plan.”

I sniffled through my tears and gestured self-righteously at the other eight members, who were now staring at me like deers in headlights. I really wanted to laugh. Well, at least they knew to be wary of preggy mamas.

Oh god, I’m never saying that again. Ah, I feel like there’s something seriously disgusting about that expression, but I can’t figure out  _ what _ .

A large puff came from Aragorn’s pipe, and I looked at it. Well,  _ that _ was impressive. No less impressive was Gandalf’s heavy stare as he gazed at each of them in turn. I glared. That was  _ so _ cheating.

The hobbits all looked at each other in silent agreement, and then set about getting their packs laid out. Pippin was the quickest to settle into “bed” and turn his back on the conversation. The others soon followed.

Traitors.

When I looked at him, Gimli just raised his eyebrows and shook his head slowly, glancing off to the side. Okay,  _ why _ did all of Gimli’s expressions have to make me want to laugh so bad? Gandalf looked mildly triumphant, and I turned quickly to someone I was  _ sure _ would back me up.

Mister Pointy himself.

Okay, maybe I shouldn’t make myself laugh in the middle of such a serious discussion.

“What do you think? You agree, right?” I sounded desperate.

He grimaced. “I do.”

Well, jeez you don’t have to be so upset that you agree with me. I turned away with a huff to look pointedly at Aragorn. He shrugged,

“I trust Gandalf’s judgement.”

I grumbled, “That  _ does _ sound like something you would say.” I hugged myself tighter, “Come on, Legolas you’re my only hope.”  _ No more quoting Star Wars _ . It’s just … no.

He opted to remain silent.

Hmmph, at least he looked a little apologetic.

My eyes filled again with tears, and I dashed off to hide behind the nearest tree. I heard voices behind me arguing with each other, but I didn’t care. There was just no way I was going to win this. I didn’t even  _ want to _ win it, at least not completely. I mean, I’d always dreamed of going on the journey, this was precisely a dream come true, but … but my  _ baby _ .

My thoughts wandered as I traced the journey. I’d only seen the movies, so following that particular canon, there was well the crebain, then there was the freezing cold of Caradhas, then there was the watcher,  _ then _ there was the long trek in a really really dark Moria with creepy gollum following us the whole way, and  _ then _ there was the thousands upon thousands of orcs that bombard us  _ after _ we’re surprised by a  _ troll _ , and  _ then _ as if that isn’t enough there’s the Balrog that well, almost kills Gandalf. I still don’t know how he did the universe viewing thingy. I’m not sure if he just … died, or like went insane or something. Whatever, not important.

What did he even bring me here for anyway? It’s not like anyone who ever “ _ helped _ ” with everyone’s deaths and so on ever actually succeeded. Unless they’re Mary Sues. Then everything is possible.

I sighed and wiped my tears. Gah, I couldn’t even get my brain to think seriously for  _ 5 minutes _ . This was hopeless. I groaned when I realized I had already accepted my fate. Well, should I say  _ our  _ fate. I rubbed my belly and smiled at it a bit.

It had been too early before I left home to have an ultrasound, so now I was left with a really long wait to even find out if my baby (I refuse to call my baby an  _ it _ ) is a he or a she. It was  _ so _ dangerous. I mean just the  _ odds _ of my stomach getting slashed or something. My heart ached and I stopped that line of thinking. Really, it was bad  _ enough _ that the chances were so high, I wouldn’t help matters by imagining all the  _ ways _ .

I finally realized just how dark the forest looked.

Did I have to feel as if the weight of the world was on my shoulders?

My balance was already off from my pregnancy. I didn’t need it any worse.

I stumbled in the dark on the way back to the fire, and was greeted by seven attentive faces.

Looks like Pippin and Merry succeeded better than Frodo and Sam at falling asleep with all the noise.

I rubbed my arms.

“Alright, fine. But I want chimichangas.”


	4. Chapter 4

Of  _ course _ they didn’t have chimichangas.

As I grumpily rose from my sleeping pallet, I wanted to cry at the  _ need _ for a chimichanga. Or at least for  _ something like it _ . A deep chuckle sounded to the right and I glared at the offender. A  _ really strong _ hand was held out politely, and I sighed as I accepted it.

Now was not the time to get offended at every little thing.  _ You hear that, hormones! _ Not the time,  _ at all! _ I grinned at him slightly.

“Thanks, Pointy.”

I grimaced. Ah, damn. I think I might …. have just offended him. I mean, everything I’ve read just seems to point to him being like an intimidating, grumpy, hot as hell serious person. So, disaster warnings anyway? Oh wait, maybe it’s called tornado warning. Gah, stupid brain. I turned my head slightly to see him with a  _ very _ amused expression.

“ _ Pointy? _ ”

I waved my hands. This was not embarrassing.  _ At all _ . Let my wrath spite those who say it is. “Yeah, I mean. I kind of … might have woken up to your extremely  _ pointy _ sword in my face.” His eyebrows rose, “So I might’ve just accidentally dubbed that to be your name.”

He stared at me with that funny smile on his face before he shook his head and turned away.  _ Okay. _ That was  _ officially _ weird.  _ Time to pack! _

When I finished realizing that the only thing that was actually mine was the pallet that Gandalf had for  _ some _ reason, been carrying around as an extra,  _ ahem _ . I slammed the pack onto my back a little too harshly. Stupid, meddling, impossible wizard.

I glanced back around to find them all busily arranging their belongings, and I ignored them to glare at the sky. It wasn’t even remotely light out. I mean, I’m an early riser but  _ still _ . Hmmph, I guess they  _ were _ on a race against time and a really fiery eyeball.

Like … a  _ fireball _ . I grimaced and shook my head at myself.  _ Bad Brain. _

A disgruntled huff sounded from behind me. When I looked I saw little Pippin frowning at the bundles and things in front of him.  _ Oh sweetheart _ . As I awkwardly bent down to place my hand on his shoulder, I looked around to find Merry completely oblivious to his cousin’s dilemma. Pippin gaped at me.

I showed him a toothy smile. “Want to see how I’d pack this thing?”

He dumbly nodded, and I stifled my giggles. “Okay, first off, you  _ don’t _ want heavy things to go on the bottom. Cause if you’re walking up a hill, the weight will just make you fall backward. So … what  _ I’d _ do is pile the majority of the light stuff in first, and then you can put the … pipe?” What  _ was _ this thing? Whatever, I’m from the 21st Century, nothing here will make sense to me. “Anyway, yeah you put the …”

I frowned at him. “Pippin.” He looked at me curiously after he realized that he no longer had to pretend to follow my train of thought. “ _ Why _ do you have a  _ strainer _ in your pack?”

“Elevensies, of course.”

My face scrunched, “Of course.” I nodded sagely, and just decided to pack it anyway. After a few minutes of rustling and minor explanations, I sat back on the balls of my feet. Well, as much as one can with a full stomach, anyway. “ _ There! _ All done!”

Pip beamed and gave me an impulsive hug. I laughed and ruffled his curls. As he occupied himself picking up his pack, I stood again and idly waited for everyone to be done. Looking around, I saw Pointy staring at me thoughtfully.  _ What did I do? _

I raised my eyebrows expectantly at him, and he grunted and turned around.

_ Typical. _

And then finally,  _ finally, _ we were ready.

Adventure, here I come!

Well, I have to tie my shoe first, but then … yeah!

Damn it. What did I sign myself up for?

**^.^**

Well, at least there was company.

As I silently mourned the loss of innocence in my feet, Pippin and Merry kept up a constant chatter to either side.

“Well, I’m just saying, Merry, that Farmer Maggot wouldn’t fit through these rocks.”

“He’d find a way, Pip.”

“I don’t think so. I think he’s too lazy.”

Merry stared at him incredulously, “Farmer Maggot? Lazy? Where have you been, Pip?”

I watched as Pippin’s brow scrunched as he tried to figure out why Merry would ask that question, and his confusion was just so adorably cute, that I couldn’t help but try to distract them both.

“Do you two like bar songs?”

Their eyes lit up and I fought the urge to burst out laughing. Boromir grumbled behind us, “There’s three of them.”

I turned indignantly and stuck my tongue out. He glared, and I grinned triumphantly back to the two hobbits.

“Do you know any bar songs, Miss Naomi?”

“Just Naomi, please. And well, yes I do. I know more sea shanties than bar songs, but there’s a few I love.”

Pippin bounced on his heels, “Oh, well … aren’t you going to sing them?”

I paused a moment as my center of balance wobbled slightly going up the hill. Glancing at him out of the corner of my eyes, I tried to back track. I mean, there’s literally 5 adults here who just might kill me if I annoyed them too much. Well, actually none of them would kill me, but they’d still get upset, and I really hate confrontation. “I’ll make a fool of myself, Pippin.”

“Oh I do that all the time.”

Gandalf’s voice drifted back from the front, “Truer words were never spoken, Peregrin Took.”

How can I say no to that pout?

So I spent the next half an hour sharing some of my favorite bar songs with two  _ very _ enthusiastic hobbits. Surprisingly, I managed to not upset any of the adults, and less surprisingly, Gimli joined in after we got through one or two songs. I was looking very smug afterwards when I could hear Pointy humming a few of the songs under his breath.

We stopped that night in a forest (like, surprise?). I could barely keep my eyes open as I fumbled down into my sleeping spot. Holding my wrists rigid so that I didn’t fall onto my baby bump was something I’d gotten used to over the past month.

I sighed in relief as my body relaxed. The faint rustling of the others settling down for the night filtered in, but I completely ignored them. A full day of walking and talking was super tiring. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.

I shivered from the cold wind that blew over us, and a small sound came from behind me as a blanket was tossed over me. I was too tired to roll over to see who it was, but I silently thanked them, nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews give me the strength to continue!
> 
> Or not, y'know. Depending on your opinion.


End file.
